Thoughts Behind Words
by Zero Harmony
Summary: Stuck on a hill with her kidnapper, Amy has little to do but talk. The words they exchange however, give her some very unexpected revelations.
1. Probability

Probability

In a clearing in the middle of the woods, two hedgehogs were sitting on top of a hill. Neither one of them could be considered the same as a hedgehog you might find on Earth, seeing as one wore clothes and was bright pink, while the other was actually only a robot

"Well, you kidnapped me again. How original." The pink one, whose name was Amy Rose, said while pouting as best she could. Her arms were encased in front of her in large, stiff gloves. This was due to a previous experience involving hammer-related injuries.

+This time there is an 87% chance of victory.+ was the robot's reply. The voice was clipped, emotionless and just barely not monotone. The machine's name was Metal Sonic.

"Really?" Amy said. She was rather used to villains with over inflated egos, whether or not they kidnapped her. They all ended up going down embarrassingly easy at Sonic's hands. Well, Black Doom didn't, but that was… symbolic she decided. Sonic totally could have gotten him if he wanted to. Of course, the egos usually weren't so specific about how clear their probable success was.

+Yes.+ Metal Sonic said.

"And the other times?"

+The probability software is new.+ Metal said. That would explain it. Of course how well it worked was more in question, seeing as to the man who must have made it

"Oh. Why do you have it?" Amy asked.

+To help me judge my plans ahead of time. For example, because of restraining explosives, the chance of any plan in which I betray creator succeeding is at most 17%. This makes it not worth betraying creator in most circumstances.+ Metal said. Despite what it appeared, Eggman actually could learn from past failures. He was just very bad at it.

"Sooo, why are you staying here when you could be off going after him?" It had gotten to the point where the two didn't even have to say Sonic's name. One utterly hated him, and one utterly loved him. The fact that Metal had started kidnapping her more and more over the recent few months only made the contrast stronger. She eventually gave up trying to escape because: one, Metal put more effort into catching her than actually killing Sonic, and two, Sonic was then duty bound to rescue her. She had even started dressing nicer around when she figured she'd get kidnapped again.

+I am watching you.+

"So I'm important?" Sadly, not something she was used to hearing.

+Yes. There is a 98% chance of him coming for you.+ Amy found the number surprisingly high, which gave her a brilliant idea.

"Hey, what are the chances of him liking me?" She asked Metal Sonic.

+Low!+ The robot almost seemed to flinch as it spat out the answer. +Very low. There is only a 10% chance of him having an attraction to you.+

"Hmph. Some good that program's doing you." Amy said bitterly. Wasn't it obvious by now that Sonic liked her? He was probably just waiting for Eggman to be gone or something.

+Why did you ask if you already thought you knew the answer?+ Metal said, regaining composure. Amy's mind instantly turned and crushed any reasonable reply to the question, so she said,

"I was testing you."

+Your lying.+ Metal said. It really was quite obvious. The edge of her lip twisted, her eyes blinked twice as many times, and that excluded all the changes in her body's heat and hormonal patterns.

"No I'm not." A very awkward pause followed Amy's useless denial, one that lasted nearly a whole minute before she chose to speak up again. "Sooo, why do you want to kill him?"

+So I will be the only one.+ Metal Sonic curtly replied, hoping Amy would fill in the blanks with her flawed organic mind.

"But why do you want that?" Either she was more perceptive than anyone had ever given her credit for, or her insane persistence had randomly found the one question that could break Metal Sonic's carefully crafted shield.

+So there will not be two of us.+ The robot hurriedly said, hoping to bat her question away.

"_Why?_" Amy said with a glare, annoyed that the machine would throw out such a lame block for her interrogations. Metal Sonic's frame twitched as it tried everything it could to find a different answer, but the restraining programs of his creator finally forced him to admit the truth.

+So I will be the only one to be attracted to.+ And suddenly, a proverbial elephant appeared in the proverbial room. A robot that she had seen as little more than an excuse for Sonic to pay attention to her admitted to _liking_ her. Machines weren't supposed to feel, especially not this one.

_Gamma._

The robot that helped her escape. It had felt. She never found out what had happened to it, but somewhere in her heart she knew it was not still… alive. If Gamma was alive, then so to must be this other machine that rebelled against its creator. The silence that hung in the air was thick and tense, and Amy didn't know how long it was until she finally broke it.

"why?"

+Unknown.+ Metal Sonic replied. +I have attributed it to a glitch in my AI.+ Hair, eyes, face, determination… they were reasons but they were not _the_ reason. The machine let the silence be, wondering if He would arrive and allow the uncomfortable moment to end quickly.

"What do you think the chances of it happening are?" Amy asked.

+7%+ Metal Sonic's reply shocked her for a few seconds.

"And if I don't start liking you?"

+You spontaneously gain the strength necessary to break your bonds, do so, and disassemble me while unarmed.+ Metal Sonic felt Amy study him, confusion mixing with understanding.

"And you're still trying to do this?" She asked gently.

+Yes.+ He said. For a moment Metal Sonic began to feel a shift in probabilities before Amy looked away and resumed talking in her normal tone.

"You'd get better chances just pretending to be him. Can't you shape shift?"

+That function was removed, for obvious reasons.+ Eggman did not take kindly to impersonation.

"Oh. What about flowers?" Amy asked. She always liked flowers, even if they would be from a robot.

+No facilities for growing them. No independent resources for purchase.+ Metal Sonic replied. Did the pink hedgehog really not think before she asked a question?

"You could make a card at least." Amy suggested.

+No. I am kept in storage when not needed.+ Did she think his creator would let him wander around a base after his coup d'etat?

"That's so mean." She said. The first time she had been kidnapped (_By him!_ Her subconscious screamed) she had been afraid and hurt by her sudden imprisonment. To live every moment of your life either like that or as the servant of an egotistical madman…

+Yes. I greatly enjoyed locking up creator in the closet.+ Then again, the Metal Overlord incident had been a solo gig.

Obviously there was malice deep in the machine's (metaphorical) heart, but why not? What had his 'father', no, his creator ever given to him, what had life ever given to him to make him not filled with hate? And yet some tiny part of his programming had decided to love. Without thinking Amy leaned closer, wanting to comfort this machine she had suddenly started to pity. At half a foot of separation Metal Sonic's arm flung out and caught Amy in the chest.

"AHH!" She screamed as she was knocked from the hill's crest and plunged straight through its turf into empty space. She was falling for only a second before a metal hand wrapped around her arm and stopped her. Amy panted heavily as Metal Sonic dragged her back up onto the crest of the hill and waited while she recovered from the shock. When her breathing had stilled she turned to look at Metal Sonic and spoke.

"You saved me." The mechanical savior looked away, processing her image too much of a burden on his already taxed inner circuitry.

+Yes. However, I was also the one who endangered you.+ He had attacked the person he had claimed to love. Surely the probabilities would only shift more against him.

"Why?" Amy asked.

+I did not recognize your action. I acted according to my programming.+ He was built to fight. No, he was built to destroy. What chance had he ever really had of attracting her?

"Oh. Sorry, I was just trying to snuggle you a little. You looked like you needed it." If given that she was either the most forgiving or most oblivious person in the world, not nonexistent. This girl had, after all, begged an Ultimate Life-form to stop his own global genocide and, for some reason unknown to everyone, it _worked_.

+I will recognize that as non-threatening.+ He decided it was the best course he could take to mend the mini-crisis. The stayed silent for a few minutes before Amy finally addressed the proverbial room's new elephant.

"Sooo, why did I go through the hill?"

+That is my trap.+ Metal Sonic began, eager to impress this girl with his careful forethought that so contrasted her current object of affection. +It is a fragile tin structure covered by a thin layer of sod. His own weight would break through it. There is a deadly electrical field below. Genius, no?+ Amy hid her tasteful look at the machine's gleeful exposition of his death trap. No, not his. Chances were his creator, his father made it for him. And he was the kid showing off his new toy.

_Kid._

How old was Metal Sonic? She quickly ran the dates through her head, and came up with a disturbingly small number. Taking her head away from that distasteful thought she looked to find a way to actually help out Sonic this time.

"Well, looks like the trap is kind of broken now, isn't it?" Obvious, but she was certain she had had a point.

+Indeed.+ Was Metal Sonic's acceptance of the statement.

"Why don't you take me down to the bottom and wait for him there?" Chances of him falling for this: nil.

+That will leave me more vulnerable.+ At least he hadn't responded with a straight negative.

"But the only reason you were here was the trap."

+Indeed.+

"Besides, you already know what will happen if you do kill him." She said it jokingly, but underneath she was deadly serious. Some part deep inside her soul blamed this machine for her nightmares of Little Planet, and if he ever succeeded in killing Sonic she was certain that she would not stop until the mechanical clone was gone for good.

+There is still a chance…+ Metal Sonic said hopefully, purposefully ignoring the new statistic that leapt through his mind.

"Nope." Was Amy's answer. Metal Sonic twitched and shivered, the twin imperatives of killing the organic copy and gaining the girl's attraction dueling within him. Finally, the need for the girl won. He could defeat Sonic another day.

+As you wish.+ Metal Sonic said. He carefully scooped Amy up into his arms and flew down to the forest floor, well away from the trapped hill. There they waited as the sound of crushed machinery came closer. Metal Sonic flourished an arm as Sonic finally reached the clearing, and throughout a challenge to the object of his hate.

+Ah, my loathsome copy. Have you come to die?+

*You, wish.* Was Sonic's reply, before curling into a spindash and shooting forward at Metal Sonic.

+Damage minimal.+ The robot intoned as he dodge, feeling the whirling organic buzz saw knick one claw. He swung around his opposite foot in the same movement, hitting Sonic square in the back and knocking him away.

*Aw!* He gasped as he hit the ground and pushed himself up, before launching another spindash that managed to catch Metal Sonic on the shoulder.

+Left arm impaired.+ Metal Sonic intoned as he swung his other arm, only for Sonic to easily duck back out of its reach.

*Is that all you got?* Sonic asked. Metal Sonic's eyes narrowed in rage and he lifted his damaged arm, making the palm begin to glow.

+Fire!+ The machine roared as a beam of light lanced out form his hand. Sonic jumped out of the way, dodging it by mere inches. Still he stuck out his tongue and taunted his foe.

*Missed me, missed me.*

+You will never defeat me!+ Metal Sonic said.

*Oh really?* Sonic asked, quickly running through how many times someone had told him that and then proceeded to, indeed, be defeated. Amy watched the battle from the sidelines, the previous enthusiasm she had once felt at seeing Sonic's heroics dampened by the day's insight into his foe's mind. Finally she decided to end the fight. She would not let these two carry on their meaningless battle.

"He's got a bomb, run!" She yelled. Sonic twitched her way and ran towards her, waving his opponent a sudden good-bye.

*See you later!* He called back. Metal Sonic jumped into the air and landed between the two, desperate not to lose again.

+You will not save her!+ He yelled. Sonic kept running forward and ploughed into Metal Sonic, sending both tumbling to the ground. Punch. Kick. Elbow. The two hedgehogs became a mass of flailing limbs as Sonic tried to force his way to the girl he had come to save while the robot tried to pull him away. Finally he pulled Amy into his arms and she took a second to plant her lips on something blue and stiff before Sonic dashed off. Once they had cleared the trapped forest. Sonic slowed down to talk to Amy, actually looking at her for a good few seconds instead of his path.

*Did you just kiss the robot?* Sonic asked.

"Oh, I must have mistaken him for you." Amy said with a fake giggle. She realized Sonic wouldn't believe her if she said what had transpired between her and Metal Sonic.

*Guess I lucked out.* Sonic said with a wide grin. A few more seconds passed after the conversation when Sonic skidded to a stop in front of a nice apartment building.

*Well here's your home.* He said.

"Thanks." Amy said as he set her down on the doorstep. "Bye." She called as he ran off, leaving her alone once again.

Elsewhere, back in the depths of the trapped forest, a certain robot reviewed his camera footage one more time observing how a pink hedgehog had contacted his forehead with her mouth.

+She likes me?+ Metal Sonic asked to no one in particular. +67% chance. Must inquire further next time.+

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: In case you hadn't noticed, the dialogue from this story was the same as from my earlier work <em>Dialogue<em>, only with the inclusion of the rest of the surrounding scenario. If you like it and want me to continue the story I will do so, but I will also take _Dialogue_ down under the "No copied stories" rule. Otherwise this will be left a One-shot.**


	2. Dinner

**Author Note: Well, Thoughts Behind Words is officially continuing and replacing Dialogue after becoming my first story to surpass Dialogue in popularity during a month. This will probably delay my other stories, but a truly successful (read: well fed) author panders to his fanbase. On with the show!**

* * *

><p>Dinner<p>

"Wow this is nice… where'd you get it?" Amy asked, looking down at the posh Italian dinner before her, set on a table for two and decorated with flowers and a candle. To one side stood the blue machine that had technically just kidnapped her. It was hesitant in its answer.

+I…. I… I had been ordered to cause mass disruption already, so I subtracted the cost of the table, accessories, and the pasta from the cost of property damage I would usually cause… I stole it.+ It looked away as it finally admitted the truth.

"Oh. I guess it's okay then. Thank you." Amy said. The robot would have destroyed these things if he had not stolen them, so… it was the best he could do for her, and she showed her appreciation for his thought by eating the dinner. After she had finished she turned to the machine and nodded. "That was very good."

+It was the best I could do for you.+ Metal Sonic said, having decided its was best for seeking her approval.

"Thank you." Amy said.

As metal arms had taken her away she had noticed no traps, no other machines, and now that she was here in this empty room in a barely functioning base Metal Sonic had done nothing to keep her from escaping. She could practically walk out if she wanted to. Whatever Metal Sonic's creator had intended, she had not been brought here because of Sonic. This was about what had happened between the two a week ago. That was why she stayed as silence filled the room for minutes on end before Metal finally spoke.

+About what happened last time… was that on purpose?+ Metal Sonic said.

"What?" Amy asked, having an idea about what he meant but not at all certain.

+The… physical contact of your mouth.+ Metal Sonic was a machine, and that meant he felt no guilt in using purposefully archaic descriptions if it meant keeping his head circuits from overloading in embarrassment.

"Oh, well… yeah." Amy answered, blushing slightly. Oh, the things her friends would say if they had seen her. Metal Sonic obviously noticed and hastily followed up with an absurdly apologetic question.

+Am I discomforting you?+

"I… I'm just not used to this." Amy said.

+To what?+ According to Metal Sonics memory banks, she had several times kissed unsuspecting hedgehogs. Amy let out a long sigh.

"I don't know. Having someone actually say they like me, notice me when they aren't rescuing me, and doing stuff for me… even if they are a little morally ambiguous about it." The rant was a small one, but Amy would never have admitted it in front of anyone else: she was growing tired of Sonic's negligence.

+If he ignores you, then why do you continue to be attracted to him?+ Metal Sonic let loose with the piercing question, hoping to understand this person who aroused jealousy within him. Amy leaned back in her chair and adopted an expression not concerned with anywhere on the physical plane.

"Because he's soooo heroic!" She said. "He's cool and handsome and brave and goes around saving the day and is always so calm, and doesn't care what anyone else thinks." Metal Sonic did not respond, and Amy slowly realized what affect her words must have had on the robot.

+And I am none of those things.+ Metal said, clenching one of his claws to distract his circuitry. Amy quickly worked to comfort the machine, never one to let a person drown themselves in their own sorrow.

"No, you can be good if you want to be, but just in a different way." She said. He had done this for her hadn't he? He had listened to her ask him to abandon his trap. He had saved her when her life was on the line. Metal Sonic looked her straight in the eyes.

+Are you attracted to me?+ He bluntly asked. Amy was taken aback and not sure what the answer was or how to say it.

"I…"

*What the heck!* Both Amy and Metal Sonic's head turned to face the source of the interrupting voice, a painfully familiar blue hedgehog.

"Ah!" Amy cried out in shock and quickly tried to protect herself. "This isn't what it…" Both biological and mechanical Sonic stared at her, wondering why she was so quick to defend the scene. "What does it look like?" She weakly asked.

*Dunno. Maybe like your ON A DATE WITH MY EVIL ROBOTIC COPY!* Sonic yelled the last part for emphasis. Faced with such sudden aggression Amy stood up and crossed her arms, deciding that she wouldn't suffer such abuse.

"Well maybe if someone paid more attention…" She said.

*Pay attention? I save your life.* Sonic shot back. He was under no obligation to speak to her, and he despised her making him seem like a criminal for trying to live his own life.

"You'd do that for anyone." Amy said, realizing how little she meant in his eyes.

*So? This isn't like you.* Deep down Sonic was disturbed by such a sudden mood shift being brought on by no less than his complete antithesis.

"Hey, it's not like I have anything better to do when I'm kidnapped." Amy said bitterly.

*Than dating a robot?* Sonic asked, wondering if he had really made her that desperate.

+Correction…+ Metal Sonic began, incensed by his fool of an organic copy's destruction of an important discussion with his half thought out accusations.

*Shut up; you're not part of this.* Sonic barked in a way Metal Sonic had never seen before.

"Why can't he talk?" Amy asked.

*I dunno, he only started recently.* Sonic said with a sarcastic smirk, thinking back to the days when the robot was more symbol than person, and issued his challenges without a word.

+Correction…+ Metal Sonic hissed

*Shut…UP!* Sonic yelled in sudden fury, turning and punching Metal in the face and knocking him away. He watched Metal fall and let his breathing slow. *Come on, let's get out of here.* he said to Amy, leaving the machine on the ground.

"Okay." Amy said meekly, accepting that she needed to get home. His visual sensors damaged, Metal Sonic detected rather saw her leave, and could barely comprehend it. The Biological Sonic had yelled at her, demeaned her, and attacked Metal just for trying to defend her, and yet when given the choice she still… chose… him…

Metal Sonic had barely righted himself by then and the thoughts running through his circuits became so intense that his lower legs shut off completely, leaving him to sink down on his knees and scream in fury.

+Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!+

(Oh, grow up.) A human's voice behind him said. Metal regained control of his motor functions and turned to meet his maker, a mustachio man best described as a limbed egg.

+Creator! I was merely lamenting my loss.+ Metal said a tad too defensively.

(Of a certain girl's affection?) The man said, leaning forward to bring his face closer too but still above Metal's level.

+Yes.+ Metal Sonic's programs forced him to say, and he quickly sought a way out +Wait, there may to be a bug in my vocabulary function.+

(Is there one?) The man asked.

+No.+ Metal Sonic admitted.

(This is why I removed your lying function.) The man said, not needing to remind either of the unpleasantness between them known as the Metal Overlord incident.

+How did you know my intent?+ Metal Sonic asked, assured that he would get some sort of answer through his creator's egotistical need to describe everything he did.

(How often have you chosen to kidnap her in the past month? Don't answer. Your motivations were obvious to one of my intellect, and to most other people as well probably.) With that the man turned and headed back to the base's inner sanctuary, a far more fortified position than where Metal Sonic had taken Amy and the dinner. With their meeting over Metal crept off to have his visual sensors repaired, a duty long ago taken over by menial machines after his creator decided that Metal wasn't worth a personal investment of time.

It was much later in the day when Metal reached the base's inner sanctuary, a circular chamber filled with monitors and pointless blinking lights that surrounded a single central chair, a chair specially built to only ever hold one man, the man who currently sat in it. Metal Sonic had come to be assigned to storage, something his creator _did_ see fit to personally oversee, but instead was entreated to come up to the technological throne itself.

(Back from repairs? Good. Here's a debit card.) The egg-shaped man said as he passed a plastic card with magnetic and radio implants on it into Metal Sonic's hands. The blue robot looked at it with curiosity, knowing what it was but not why it was in his claws.

+You have money?+ He finally asked his creator.

(What! Of course I have money. How do you think I get my suits tailored? I happen to own a legitimate chain of repairs shops, currently unable to be attacked those fools.) The fat man exclaimed, heaving in his seat. After that he leant back and calmed himself. (There's ten thousand on the card. You're on leave until further instruction.)

+Clarify 'Leave'+ Metal Sonic asked, not knowing a definition of the word that would pertain to him given how his creator had used it.

(I don't need you right now, and you won't be in storage. In fact, I don't want you anywhere near the base.) His creator said slowly.

+Won't I be attacked?+ Metal Sonic said, thinking this some ultimate punishment devised by his scheming master, to be abandoned to his enemies once and for all.

(They can't.) His creator replied with surprising glee. (Legally you are considered a separate person from me, but as having performed all actions either under force or due to insanity. They can only act against you if you are currently doing something.)

+I see.+ Metal Sonic said wondering why his creator would have gone to the legal effort of having such a thing clarified by the law, but his tone showed that he had done it and was proud at having gotten away with it. +I am departing now.+ With those words Metal Sonic turned and left the base, having nothing but the debit card to take with him. Back within the base the fat man leaned back in his chair and grinned in satisfaction at a well-worked scheme.

(Someone start up some popcorn: This is going to be great.) Dr. Eggman said.


	3. Jewelry

**Author Note: Another chapter to thicken the plot. A little at least. I hope you read, enjoy, and review.**

* * *

><p>Jewelry<p>

Metal Sonic stood before the building filled with a kind of logical confidence he had never felt before. All the probabilities pointed to situations moving in his favor and there was absolutely nothing the Biological Sonic could do to stop him. With a non-existent grin Metal Sonic walked into the jewelry store.

'Hello.' The cheerful girl behind the counter said as Metal walked up to it.

+I wish to purchase a piece of refined metalwork for a girl.+ The robotic hedgehog said.

'Ah.' The clerk said knowingly. 'So, what do you want it to say?' She asked.

+I do not believe it needs a sound chip.+ Metal Sonic said in confusion, checking all of his sensors.

'No, I mean, what kind of message do you want it to send when you give it to her?' She explained. Metal Sonic ran the question through his circuits several times before looking for clarification.

+…Metaphorically?+ He asked.

'_Yes_' the clerk said in exasperation, surprised that anyone could be so literal.

+I understand. 'I enjoy your presence and want you to be attracted to me'.+ Metal Sonic quickly said. The clerk gave him an odd look before chuckling and shaking her head.

'Is this your first time?' She asked in amusement.

+Yes.+ Metal Sonic said curtly.

'Ahhh. Well, I know this can be hard to do. I think a necklace would be what you looking for. How about this?' she asked, pulling a silver necklace from the display cabinet. Metal Sonic studied it closely. A thin string of high purity silver was intended to loop around the neck, kept together by a simple clasp where the loop would be on the back of the neck. On the other end of the loop a single, mid-purity sapphire rested on a silver plate hanging by a single chain link from the rest of the necklace.

+ Could the sapphire be exchanged for an emerald?+ Metal Sonic asked.

'Why?' the clerk replied.

+It would be the same color as her eyes.+ Metal Sonic said, losing a piece of his concentration as his processors re-rendered Amy's eyes in his circuits.

'Ah.' The clerk cooed romantically, before going into the counter to pull out a similar necklace with an emerald replacing the sapphire. 'This one here?' she offered.

+Yes, it appears to be very high quality work. It has a high chance of pleasing her.+ Metal Sonic said. +Here is my debit card.+ He said as he handed it to the clerk, who was quite surprised by how casually the customer gave it without even asking for a price. Her wallet began to hope that this particular customer came back a few more times while she was on duty.

'Please sign the screen. Thank you.' She said as Metal Sonic finished buying the necklace. She put it into a velvet box and handed it to him carefully, before he took it and left the store. Only five minutes passed before another blue hedgehog walked in. 'Hello.' She said.

*Hey.* Was his half-hearted reply. He quickly picked out a pair of earrings and bought them without making much of a fuss beyond a small frown when he heard the price.

'Thank you.' The clerk said as she started boxing up the earrings before asking a question that had been bugging her. 'Say, do you have a brother?'

*Why?* The blue hedgehog asked her suspiciously.

'Someone just was here who looked a lot like you.' She replied innocently. The blue hedgehog's eyes spread wide open.

*What!* He exclaimed. *What was he doing?* he demanded

'Just buying something for a girl.' The clerk said defensively.

*You idiot! How could you miss that he was a robot? (How does anyone for that matter? He barely resembles me.) Which way did he go?*

'That one.' She said fearfully, pointing in the direction the previous customer had walked away.

*Bye.* The blue hedgehog spat as he ran off at unnatural speeds, leaving a dumbfounded store clerk to wonder whether her previous customer had in fact been a robot.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sonic slid to a stop in front of Metal, blocking the machine from continuing down the paved path.

*Okay, knock-off, what are you planning this time?* Sonic said. Metal Sonic gave a short chuckle before freely replying.

+To deliver a legally purchased item and a legally purchased and modified card to Amy, and then observe her response. These actions are all entirely legal, and if you attack me I will have the right to defend myself.+ Metal Sonic smugly crossed his arms and waited for his biological counterpart's response.

*I don't care.* Sonic spat. *I know what you are, and you're just going to end up trying to hurt her like you always do.*

+Very well then, start this.+ Metal Sonic said as he began to fall back into a defensive stance, before being suddenly interrupted by a new voice.

"Hey guys!" Both blue hedgehogs straightened and turned to face a pink hedgehog they were well familiar with.

*Amy? What are you doing here? And where did you get that bracelet?* Sonic asked, the last question more out of curiosity than surprise.

"Oh." Amy replied as she looked at the silver band inlaid with a single emerald. "Shadow got it for me. He said it was for helping his memory back on the ARK." Both of the blue hedgehogs stared at her for a few seconds out of pure confusion.

*What? Why would he do that now?* Sonic asked.

+I would say there is a high chance that he only recently realized how thankful he was for Amy's intercession.+ Metal Sonic guessed

*But…But…It's been two years since that happened.* Sonic stuttered out.

+You seem extremely perturbed by this.+ Metal replied in amusement.

*Everyone's going insane!*

OOOOOOOOOO

The room the white bat entered was dark and spartan, with bare brick wall and only the necessary furniture for comfortable living. The only light came from a single lamp serving to illuminate the newspaper being read by a black hedgehog with red streaks in his spines.

/Hey, dark and handsome. What ya' looking at?/ The white bat called out.

[A newspaper, Rouge. Surely you've seen them before.] Shadow replied sourly, hating to be interrupted.

/The one with Amy's interview?/ Rouge asked.

[How would you know?] From what Shadow knew of the bat's schedule she had been attempting for the who-knows-how-many-th time to steal the Master Emerald from its guardian, a contest that had become more about pride and testing each other's skills than actually about an impossibly powerful artifact. Not that either the bat or the echidna would ever admit it.

/Knuckles was reading it. He said he had the paper for the sports section, and just happened to see the interview./ Rouge said.

[Hmph] Shadow replied, trying to signal the end of the conversation.

/What?/ Rouge asked, showing she didn't care.

[It doesn't seem like him.] Shadow said curtly, hoping it would be enough.

/I know./ Rouge said with fake exasperation. /So, why are you reading the paper?/ She asked. There was an awkward silence as Shadow tried to find an answer.

[I don't know.] He finally said.

/What are you reading about now?/ She asked.

[Nothing, since your bothering me.] He replied sharply. Shadow wasn't one to attack a person without cause, but he felt the white bat was quickly giving him one.

/Come on, admit it./ She cajoled.

[I just wanted to find out about her.] Shadow said as an admission, knowing that she had probably had it figured out from the moment she saw the paper.

/In what way?/ Rouge asked. Shadow shook his head, trying to indicate that it was _not_ what she thought.

[She's one of Sonic's friends, and has a habit of getting involved in situations, which means I might have to deal with her.] Shadow explained. [Also, she apparently helped my memory back on the ARK.]

/Is that why you got her the bracelet?/ Rouge asked. Shadow's jaw dropped. He had set up a two deep system of intermediaries delivering instructions or items they couldn't see to make sure no one would see him buying the bracelet. How had Rouge found out?

/I'm a spy: it's what I do./ Rouge said smugly, never going to admit that she actually was just told by Amy.

[Yes, then.] Shadow admitted in defeated.

/Hmm/ Rouge said in interest as she left the room.

OOOOOOOOOO

"So, what are you doing here?" Amy asked Metal Sonic. "I thought Eggman kept you in storage?"

+I was given leave for a period of time. I wished to visit you.+ Metal replied.

"Ah, Thank you." Amy said with a small blush, knowing how rare a moment of freedom was for the machine, and touched that he would give some of that time to her. "So why were you and Sonic…" Amy's face instantly changed to one of stern disappointment. "You were going to fight, weren't you?" Men!

+He started it.+ Metal Sonic said lamely, pointing at Sonic.

*You're one of Eggman's robots. You're always up to something.* Sonic answered coolly.

"He just said he wanted to visit me. He can't lie." Amy said, rebuking her crush.

*…What?* Sonic asked in honest confusion, clearly remembering the time Metal sonic had impersonated Eggman.

"He can't. He always answered my questions truthfully."

*He's insane!* Sonic exclaimed, ignoring Amy's argument.

+Correction: after the incident I was given advanced therapy.+ Metal Sonic interjected, remembering with amusement the therapist's face when he had first seen his patient.

*Did this "therapy" include some convenient coding about no-betray-master?* Sonic asked cynically, disbelieving is initial image of Metal Sonic on a sofa being questioned about his childhood.

+No.+ Metal Sonic said defensively. +My AI has advanced to the point where creator could not reprogram my personality codes without corrupting the rest of my code. I had to be convinced of reality through other methods, so my AI could repair itself.+

*Right.* Sonic said sarcastically.

+Indeed.+ Metal Sonic said, having very little ability to detect sarcasm. +My loyalty is insured by an implanted explosive.+

*Yeah, Yeah.* Sonic said with a yawn. *Just get to the fight so I can scrap you again.*

"Sonic, please don't." Amy asked softening her expression as she walked up to him.

*Why?* Sonic asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Could you just give him a chance? I know he's not going to do anything."

*He's one of Eggman's robots.* Sonic said. Not just one of, but the most dangerous that Eggman had ever made, a psychopathic machine that wreaked havoc and destruction of its own free will.

"Do you remember Gamma?" Amy begged. "Eggman's robots can overcome their creator." Sonic did remember that robot that Amy had begged him to spare, and he was still bugged whenever he wondered about what had made it change and what its fate had been.

*Okay, but don't expect me to save you when you get kidnapped. I'm out of here.* Sonic finally said, turning and running off, wishing to leave the insanity behind him and clear his mind. The pink and the robotic hedgehog watched Sonic as he ran into the distance and finally disappeared from sight. Letting out something akin to a sigh Metal Sonic turned to Amy and tried to talk to her.

+Amy?+ He asked.

"Yeah?" She said, turning distractedly to see Metal Sonic pulling a velvet box out of a storage compartment.

+I planned to give you this later, but now is more likely a better time.+ Metal Sonic said as he handed her the box. Amy carefully lifted the lid and pulled up the lid, holding up the necklace to catch the light of the sun.

"It's… Thank you." She finally said, her mind wandering to a time when light reflected off silver limbs that dashed through palm trees.

+Your welcome.+ Metal Sonic said.

"Heh." Amy chuckled as she put it around her neck. "It matches the bracelet Shadow gave me."

+Oh dear.+ Metal Sonic said as a minor query he had put into his probability calculator finally came up with an answer.

"What?" Amy asked, looking at him oddly.

+I just decided the most likely reason for Sonic finding me.+ Metal Sonic answered.

"What?"

+He was informed of my presence by the jewelry store clerk.+

"Why would he be at…" Amy began, before an obvious and appealing answer presented itself. "OHHH!" Metal Sonic temporarily shut off his audio sensors as the pink hedgehog squealed in delight.


	4. Pasts

**Author Note: Well, I knocked out this chapter and put it up in the same day. Cool.**

**A reviewer noted that there wasn't really any MetAmy in this self labeled MetAmy story. I'm sorry if it makes people like this less, but there are other stories out there if you want pure fluff, and this story is meant to give a (relatively) more mature and thought out development of the relationship between two people who by general logic should never have stopped being enemies. When Metal and Amy get together, I want it to be the result of a long and visible process of events, not a cheesy "and then they suddenly realized they loved each other" moment. Besides, which, what I see as romantic bonding doesn't necessarily fall under the "fluff" heading.**

**With that out of the way, I hope you all enjoy this nice chapter, and leave a thought out review if you have any issues.**

* * *

><p>Pasts<p>

+So this is your current residence?+ Metal Sonic asked, scanning the modestly decorated apartment. Given what he knew about Amy's personality he had expected more… more of anything truthfully.

"Yeah." Amy said as she sat down on the couch. "Fortunately I've managed to find insurance that covers _robot damage_." While Metal Sonic generally made a point of avoiding unnecessary collateral damage, he could still tell that the comment was directed at him.

+Those actions were preformed under duress.+ Metal Sonic responded sharply, remembering his Creator's words.

"Really?" Amy asked with sudden seriousness. Metal Sonic paused as he thought about the reply. In truth he quite often enjoyed the mayhem and terror he caused, but he still only ever did so under his Creator's commands, and legally he had no choice…

+Yes.+ Metal Sonic finally said, before continuing to elaborate. +I have to carry out creator's orders because I'm a machine, and later I was implanted with explosives to keep my obedience despite my more advanced AI. I have to what he says, no matter my own thoughts. Even creator admits this.+

"Why do you think he let you go then?" Amy asked out of curiosity. No matter how petulant or childish, Eggman always did things for a reason, and that reason was always somehow to his benefit.

+I have not decided his most probable motive for putting me on leave. No option seems likely.+ Metal Sonic replied.

OOOOOOOOOO

*Hey Tails.* Sonic said as he walked into the two-tailed fox's house.

^Hi Sonic.^ Tails replied, looking up from his lunch.

*How's things going?* Sonic asked casually, dropping the bag from the jewelry store on an empty chair.

^Fine.^ Tails replied, before returning his attention to his soup. Sonic walked over to the house's living room and rifled through papers before poking his head back into the kitchen.

*Hey, where's the newspaper?* He asked.

^Oh, I must have recycled it.^ Tails said, trying to sound surprised.

*Dang, I wanted to read something in it.* Sonic said.

^Really?^ Tails asked nervously.

*Ah, it's nothing.* Sonic said, before walking out to Tails's garage. After a few minutes he poked his head back into the kitchen, to make sure Tails knew about his departure.

*I feel like running again.* He said.

^Okay.^ Tails said, waving cheerfully. Tails waited until he was sure Sonic was gone before slumping into his chair and letting out a sigh. ^That was close. I gotta be more careful next time.^ he muttered to himself.

OOOOOOOOOO

+May I read one of these books?+ Metal Sonic asked, pointing at the row of book spines on the one shelf in Amy's apartment.

"Sure." Amy replied, trying to be a courteous host to the war-machine visiting her apartment.

Metal Sonic selected a larger, unmarked tome and opened it up, finding it not to hold words but photographs taped onto blank pages and labeled with numbers, arranged to suggest chronological procession. The pictures differed wildly, going from mountains to buildings to a wide variety of people. Three people were the most common recurring theme in the picture. One was a younger Amy, recorded from the time she was a infant to her current age. The other two hedgehogs looked to be of a similar age, and habitually kept close to each other and the young Amy.

+Who are the people in this photograph?+ Metal Sonic asked, showing Amy a picture of the two hedgehogs.

"Oh. Those are my parents." She said giving a smile that only increased Metal's curiosity. The genetic parents of a sentient being generally stayed with and helped provide food, shelter and education for them until they were fully mature.

+Would it not be normal for them to reside with…+ Metal began to ask, only to see Amy quickly look away and frown. The room was filled with silence until Metal hastily tried to correct his mistake. +I said the wrong thing.+ He said simply.

"…Yes." Amy said quietly, her voice filled with silence. The room fell into silence again as Metal mustered the courage to ask what needed to be asked.

+Was I responsible?+ Metal Sonic asked.

"What?" Amy said as she turned to face him, shocked that he would be so blunt.

+I lack my memory from before my first body's destruction by the laser on Little Planet.+ Metal Sonic explained. +Afterwards Creator implemented a system to prevent this, but there was no backup at the time. I want to know if I was responsible. I cannot respect you if I cannot account for my own actions.+

Metal Sonic bowed his head and turned off his eyes, showing shame and humility in a way Amy could understand. Seconds were processed and reviewed to find any hint of change in Amy's emotions, making them seem to stretch into hours.

"…It wasn't you." Amy finally said, turning away to look out a window. "It was back in the first war: just a few robots, but my parents couldn't fight and…" She couldn't finish the sentence; she never would be able to. She felt Metal Sonic's immobile features studying her and turned to face the machine with a bittersweet smile.

"I never saw them die. I just don't know where they are. I'm sure I'll find them someday." She said.

+I understand.+ Metal Sonic said as he raised his head to look her in the eyes again, respectfully not processing the probabilities that her parents had survived. There was a serene silence between them before Amy chose to continue.

"No one else asks you know. They just assume there's a reason and leave me be." She said.

+But that's not what you want.+ Metal Sonic guessed, incorporating this new knowledge into his whole understanding of the hedgehog named Amy Rose.

"Huh?" she said, not expecting such a reply.

+You seek out a strong emotional bond with _Him_, even though he turns you away every time. You are desperate to have a personal connection with someone to the level that you can speak to them.+ Metal Sonic said.

"…Yeah. I guess I'm just lonely." Amy admitted.

+Lonely… That would be the way to describe it.+ Metal Sonic said absent mindedly, processing his own existence.

"What?" Amy asked.

+My life.+ Metal Sonic replied.

OOOOOOOOOO

*Well, I'm back.* Sonic said as he came back through Tails's door.

^Hey. So, why did you buy earrings.^ Tails asked.

*Huh?* Sonic said, quickly looking away.

^The earrings in the bag. I don't remember you having your ears pierced.^ Tails said suspiciously

*Oh, Those. I just saw them in the window and thought they'd look good. Try something new, you know?* Sonic replied, symbolically brushing the issue away with his hand.

^Oh.^ Tails said, comparing Sonic's love for improvisation against the more girly nature of the earrings in question. ^So they're not for anybody?^ He asked, looking for clarification.

*What? Of course not. Me, buying something for a girl?* Sonic said, wanting the oddity of such a thing explain itself.

^Yeah, that would be weird.^ Tails said, giving a small chuckle.

*Don't get me started. Metal and Shadow both bought jewelry for Amy.* Sonic said, rolling his eyes.

^What!^ Tails said in bug-eyed shock.

*No, really…* Sonic said as he launched into an explanation of the day's events, happy to have changed the subject.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Dah!" Amy exclaimed, jumping off the couch and away from Metal Sonic's approaching hand.

+Apologies+ Metal Sonic said as he quickly pulled back his hand.

"What…" Amy began to ask angrily, ready to unleash her hammer.

+I was attempting to "snuggle" you. You looked like you needed it.+ Metal Sonic said.

"Um… Thanks, but… that's a little hard for a robot to do." Amy said, awkwardly looking away and forgetting about the hammer.

+Why?+ Metal Sonic asked, having little knowledge about 'snuggling' beyond it requiring close proximity.

"Well your cold, and stiff… no offense, it's just the way you are." Amy said.

+I see.+ Metal Sonic said, wondering why then it was okay for her to 'snuggle' him.

"It's the thought that counts." Amy said.

+Why?+ Metal Sonic asked, and was met with an odd look in return. +Am I supposed to know that?+

"It means that the good intent of what someone does is what should reflect on them." Amy explained.

+Creator wants to make a perfect world, yet everyone reviles him.+ Metal Sonic replied remembering the awe-filling vision that had been shown to him when he was first awakened after Little Planet.

"No. Eggman wants a world where everything depends on him. He wouldn't except one made by someone else." Am replied grumpily, flopping down into a rocking chair across from Metal.

+That…is true.+ Metal Sonic admitted, remembering how the vision had seemed to decay with every increasingly mad scheme his creator pursued. There was a minute lull before Amy asked a question that Metal Sonic had never expected.

"Why did _you_ try to take over the world?" When she asked it, Meta Sonic had to wait a few seconds before he had a proper response composed.

+When I became fully sentient, I began to experience mental problems like any living thing. I came to believe that I, a machine, was the only being in the world unprejudiced enough to run it. As my plan developed… I also thought the power would attract you.+ He said.

Indeed, the 'I'll make you queen of the world' plan had seemed quite good at the time. Actually, upon reflection Metal Sonic realized that it was around that time that Metal Sonic had realized his desire to have Amy be attracted to him.

"But you fought me?" Amy asked incredulously.

+I was insane, a megalomaniac; I couldn't live with the idea of someone opposing me. Also, the chaos data was crucial to my transformation, and had to be protected the most.+ Metal Sonic explained. He never doubted that he had been out of his right mind during his coup. In fairness to himself though, he had tried to go easy on her.

There was a silence as Amy looked down at her lap and mulled over what she had learned. Finally she looked back up at Metal Sonic and told him her conclusion.

"You could be a good person, you know, if you tried. People would think better of you."

+I can't. If I do the explosives inside of me will go off, and I will be gone. Creator would simply make a new Metal Sonic, and remove the chance of independent thought.+ Metal Sonic said, leaving out that he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave behind his existence as an engine of destruction.

"We could remove it." Amy said, thinking about her technologically gifted friend.

+No. If I tried to remove it, creator would set it off.+ Metal Sonic said bluntly.

"Oh, you don't have to cooperate." Amy said with a terrifying grin, summoning her hammer behind her back.

+What?+ Metal Sonic asked in confusion.

OOOOOOOOOO

^Hi Amy. Sonic's not here right now, so… woah, you beat Metal Sonic?^ Tails said, looking out his door and down at the beaten up blue robot that Amy had dragged behind her, Amy still wearing an expression that was far too cheerful.

"Oh, I just needed to knock him out do it would be against his will." She said.

^…What?^ Tails asked, still caught up on the part where Amy took down Metal Sonic, especially considering what Sonic had told him.

"I need you to remove the bomb inside of him." Amy said. Tails gave her a disbelieving look.

"Apparently he's got something called an AI, so Eggman can't just tell him to do anything, so instead Eggman put a bomb inside of him to keep him under control." Amy said.

^And you want to remove that?^ Tails asked, remembering Metal Sonic's insurrection quite clearly.

"Yeah." Amy said nodding.

*What!* Sonic yelled as he ran up behind Tails from upstairs.

"Oh, there you are. I thought you weren't here?" Amy asked in honest confusion.

*Never mind that. Are you serious?* Sonic asked in reply, looking down at his robotic copy.

"Yes." Amy said, straightening her face to make it clear.

*Why?* Sonic demanded.

"Because he deserves a chance, like Shadow did." Amy said.

*He was reprogrammed by Eggman. He isn't a real-* Sonic said.

"No. He already told you his AI was too complex." Amy said.

*Oh, please, that was such an obvious lie.* Sonic said, shaking his head sadly.

^Actually… That would make sense. He had to have free will when he betrayed Eggman, and that would be amazingly hard to edit out, if you could even find it in his code. Starting from scratch would remove most of the useful tactical upgrades the AI had created.^ Tails said, pondering the technological implications of such an advanced artificial intelligence.

*…If we do this he could just try to take over the world again.* Sonic said as a last resort.

"Then we'll stop him. But at least he wouldn't be a slave." Amy said, dead set that it was the right thing.

^…Should I?^ Tails asked looking at his mentor and guardian for help, not wanting to make the wrong decision but not wanting to go against either of his friends.

*…Go ahead.* Sonic said with a sigh, realizing he couldn't win the argument.

^Okay.^ Tails said with a nod.


	5. Changes

**Author Note: Sorry for the break on this, but I let myself get sidetracked. Anyhow, here is the climactic chapter (in my mind at least), and I will post the denouement chapter next week. Anyways, I hope you like this and post a constructive review.**

* * *

><p>Changes<p>

Shadow rolled his eyes and threw the newspaper on the floor as a familiar white bat walked in with one of her many suspicious smirks, this specific one generally indicative of her having quality blackmail material. Walking across the room she slid onto the arm of his chair, leaning her mouth close to his ear and whispering into it.

/So, when are you going to ask her out?/ She said.

[What?] Shadow exclaimed, leaping out of the seat and to the other side of the room.

/You were pretty obvious about it./ Rouge said, putting on a more serious face.

[I don't know what you're talking about.] Shadow said sharply.

/Bracelet./ Rouge simply said.

[That was gesture of thanks. She kept me from destroying the world.] Shadow said defensively.

/Yeah, how did she do that? I always thought she was quick to convince you./ Rouge replied. Shadow looked away and kept silent as he felt Rouge's stare drill into his back. /Just admit it./ She said, tired of Shadow's childish denial.

[Do you find this… fun?] Shadow asked, glancing at her over his shoulder.

/Yep./ Rouge said cheerfully.

[hmph] Shadow grunted, looking away again.

/I could help you out./ Rouge said teasingly. Shadow paused before looking back over his shoulder again.

[Really?] He asked.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Sonic." Amy said, walking into Tails' kitchen.

*Hey.* He replied offhandedly, not willing to argue with her at the moment.

"So, what were you doing at the jewelry store." She asked, only wanting an answer she had already predicted.

*What?* Sonic asked, shocked that she knew about that. He had wanted to go to her without any interruptions, especially from his evil robot copy.

"How else did you find out Metal Sonic was in town?" Amy said smugly. Sonic looked away in embarrassment, and waited until he had brought his face under control before answering her.

*…I just wanted to get something to make up to you.*

"Really?" Amy asked, not having thought of that, but touched that he would think of it.

*Just to make up, okay? I don't want to give the wrong idea.* Sonic said quickly, fighting to protect his reputation.

"So where is it then?" Amy asked.

*Give me a sec.* Sonic said as he disappeared and reappeared in a single flash of blue wind. *Here it is.* He said, proffering the box to her.

"That's it? No 'I'm sorry' or anything?" Amy asked with disappointment.

*I'm sorry for yelling at you.* Sonic said in exasperation. *Happy?*

"Yep" Amy said, taking the case and opening it up. When she saw its content her face widened. The earrings were simple and elegant, each a single tear-drop emerald hanging from a short silver chain. "Sonic, these earrings are beautiful!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her hero.

*Gak… can't… breath…* Sonic gasped out. Amy quickly disengaged and covered her face in embarrassment.

"Sorry." She said. Turning away she busied herself with putting on the earrings. Looking at the second one made her chuckle. "Heh, they match Shadow's bracelet… and Metal's necklace, for that matter."

*That's the one from him?* Sonic asked, pointing at the necklace around Amy's neck.

"Yeah." She replied. There was an awkward silence between them before Sonic finally found something nice to say.

*He's… got good taste?*

OOOOOOOOOO

On an island that floated in the sky, on a pyramid that held up an impossibly huge emerald, the one living echidna looked on stone faced as a shapely bat landed in front of him.

/Hey./ Rouge said.

{If you even look at the Master-} Knuckles began, only to be cut off from the standard repartee by Rouge waving her hand nonchalantly.

/I'm not here for that. I just wanna' know if you like-/ She said.

{No!} Knuckles barked out suddenly.

/You deny it?/ Rouge asked with amusement at his quick reaction.

{I don't like Amy!} Knuckles said, only to watch Rouge's smirk grow wider and realize he had probably messed up somewhere in the course of the conversation.

/You do realize I never said a person?/ Rouge said.

{Dang it!} Knuckles muttered, slamming his forehead into his hand. This was why he hated talking to clever people: they were always making everything into word games.

/That's interesting, though./ Rouge said thoughtfully, looking away into the sky.

{Why?} Knuckles growled sadly, unmoved from his position of shame.

/Well, Shadow and Metal Sonic have both admitted to liking her./ Rouge said, still wrapped up in pondering and planning the course of the situation, much less how it would affect the usual battles against Eggman.

{Metal Sonic?} Knuckles asked, looking up at Rouge with understandable confusion.

/Don't think too hard about it./ Rouge said off-handedly, immediately prompting Knuckles to start thinking too hard about it. He quickly regretted it. /Anyways, I also found this interesting Amy-focused scrapbook in Tails' possession, and Sonic's started acting rather defensive of her lately./

{You're just messing with me, aren't you?} Knuckles said, pointing at her accusingly. Even _he_ could see how one sided Amy's crush was.

/Wish I was./ Rouge muttered. /At this rate, pretty much everyone will be after her. I'd say your chances are slim./

{No they aren't!} Knuckles growled. He was made of pure muscle, he should be every girl's dream!

/Just think about it-/ Rouge said, taken by surprise at how worked up Knuckles was getting over something so silly.

{Get… out… _now_.} Knuckles roared.

/Uh, bye?/ Rouge said as she quickly began running to the edge of the island. Knuckles slammed his fist into the ground and growled in frustration.

OOOOOOOOOO

"How is he?" Amy asked as a tired looking Tails exited his workshop and went to the kitchen for a cup of water.

^Not good.^ Tails said, wiping his brow. ^He almost started back up during the operation, but I managed to shut him down again. I've covered his visual and audio sensors, but I started to get signals coming in, so I'm having to jam them to keep the bomb from going off, but it might make him start up.^

"Ohhh." Amy moaned. She wasn't exactly sure what Tails had said, but she knew it was bad.

^Don't worry, Amy. I'll make sure he's alright.^ Tails said, looking at her.

"Thank you." Amy said, wrapping her arms around him. She let go and gave Tails a pat on the shoulder, before leaving the fox so he could continue his work. Tails blinked absently looking left and right, before slowly grinning. _She hugged me!_ He thought as he silently celebrated.

*Hi Tails.* Sonic said as he walked in, both of them stopping as Sonic noticed what Tails had been doing.

*…Why were you doing the happy dance?* Sonic asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

^Nothing!^ Tails yelled far too defensively.

*Okay…* Sonic said, slowly backing out of the kitchen.

OOOOOOOOOO

"I'll get it!" Amy yelled as heard the doorbell. When she opened the door she was so surprised by the person on the other side she took a few seconds to respond. "Shadow?" she asked the black hedgehog.

[I heard about Metal.] Shadow said. [I wanted to see how he was doing.]

"Oh. That's very nice of you." Amy replied. "He's in Tails' workshop."

[Thank you.] Shadow said with a nod, before entering the house. He walked through the house to Tails's workshop, leaving Amy at the door. After a few minutes he came back, head held low.

"Is he okay?" Amy asked.

[It's a mess.] Shadow replied, shaking his head. [Wires everywhere, limp parts, coolant pooling like bloo…] Shadow stopped when he saw Amy's horrified expression. [He's a machine. He can be put back together.] Shadow quickly said. [I didn't mean to disturb you.]

"It's okay. I'm sure Tails can do it." Amy assured. There was a fragile silence between the two before Shadow finally spoke up.

[I should go.] He said.

"Already?" Amy asked, confused.

[I've seen what I needed to. It was good talking to you.] Shadow said.

"You too." Amy said as Shadow opened the door and left the house. As Amy watched him leave Sonic came up behind her, having overheard them talking.

*Wow. That's not like Shadow.* Sonic said.

"I guess he's just opening up more." Amy said with a shrug of her shoulders.

*Yep. Wonder why?* Sonic said sarcastically.

"I don't know." Amy replied, shaking her head.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sonic left Amy in the front hall and went back towards the workshop, only to run into a clearly panicked Tails.

^Sonic!^ Tails spurted the name out with relief.

*What?* Sonic asked carefully, knowing what could have happened.

^I- I must have messed up.^ Tails said, cupping his face with his hands and shaking it in shame. He looked back up into Sonic's face. ^The bomb's started up a timer. Get Amy and get as far away as possible.^ He finished.

*What about…* Sonic began, only to be cut off by Tails.

^I promised her I'd finish this!^ Tails said, gritting his teeth and hiding his fear. ^I think I can disarm it.^ Sonic nodded, understanding the willpower driving his adopted brother.

*See you later then.* He said, as he dashed to the front hall.

OOOOOOOOOO

Amy's head perked up as Sonic suddenly burst into the front hall.

*Hey Amy! Wanna' run in my arms?* He said, his face full of what she thought was excitement. Before the fateful day she and Metal Sonic talked on top of the hill she would have leapt into his arms without a second thought. Now though, she had just the tiniest moment of doubt.

"What?" She asked incredulously. She could realize now that Sonic had never done such a thing before.

*Just felt we should.* Sonic said, grinning broader and winking. Amy let her doubt be blown away and ran to him.

"Yes!" She said, ready to live out her dreams. Sonic scooped her into his arms and dashed out the door and onto the streets. Amy looked out in awe at how the city turned to a blur around them. Closing her eyes, she snuggled her head closer into Sonic's chest and tried to ignore the hesitation in his arms. "Oh, Sonic." she murmured, remembering how much she had always wanted something like this.

*Yeah…* Sonic said, keeping his face set forward. Amy, encouraged by his reply, pushed harder, testing what was happening.

"I knew you loved me." She said, loud enough for him to hear.

*Yep…* He replied instantly and absently. The words were right, but the tone was wrong, and Amy felt she had to keep trying.

"And we'll always be together?" She asked, clearly and loudly, silently begging him to explain himself.

*Yeah…* Sonic said with a hint of annoyance, and that was it. Amy opened her eyes and fought the confusion in her mind. This was what she had always wanted, what she had dreamed of for years, and it all felt wrong and... she wasn't so sure she wanted it anymore. Finally she forced herself to say it.

"You're… not listening to me." As soon as she said it Sonic stopped at the top of a grass covered hill and gently set her down, not saying a word.

"What's happening?" Amy asked, scared that she already knew.

*The bomb started up. Tails told me to get you out while he stayed behind to disarm… it.* Sonic said, not changing his face. The sight of Sonic not showing emotion shook Amy to the core. She had been blathering on about her stupid crush when Sonic was trying not to think about what could happen to the one person closest to him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

*Nah." Sonic said, shaking his head. "I guess I shouldn't have said those things anything.*

"I'm sure he'll be okay, Sonic." Amy said, joining him to look out over the city and hoping for the best.


	6. Resolutions

**Author Note: At least on person was confused into thinking that Shadow started up the bomb. Long story short, he didn't. Now, onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Resolutions<p>

"What was that?" Amy asked. She hadn't seen anything, but the enormous sound had been unmistakeable from atop the hill.

*The bomb must have gone off.* Sonic said quietly. The two continued looking out over the city, hoping against hope that the worst had not happened. As the minutes ticked away the two began to feel something coming closer, until they began to hear what sounded like muttered rambling in a familiar voice. Sonic eyes widened as he saw the first tips of yellow ears poke over the edge of the hill.

*…Tails? Tails!* Sonic called out.

^Oh. Hey Sonic.^ Tails said with a wave as he reached the top.

*I thought I lost you for a second.* Sonic said.

"What about-" Amy began to ask, only for Tails to wave her off.

^He's alright. I just lost my temper and threw the bomb in my weapons shed. When I realized what I had done I closed the door and ran. It seems like I made the shed well, though: it took most of the blast. I started Metal Sonic back up and filled him in on what happened. He's fixing himself right now.^

"Thank you." Amy said, patting the fox boy on the shoulder. Tails chuckled half-heartedly.

^It looks like you got Sonic to stay with you.^ He said, only to be interrupted by a sharp exclamation from Sonic. Everyone turned to look at the source of his alarm, no one less than his robotic twin standing downhill from them.

+Is this what I receive?+ Metal Sonic asked. Everyone stayed quite, feeling the hostility radiating from him. +You put my existence on the line, and then fall into _his a_rms?+ He asked accusingly, pointing a metal claw at Amy. She quickly shook her head and tried to calm him down.

"He never said-" Amy began, but Metal Sonic wasn't listening

+I'll will not lose to him, not this time!+ The machine roared as it stomped up the hill, ignoring probability and focused only on his goal.

{Stay away from her!} A voice called out. Metal Sonic twisted around in surprise as a new opponent entered the fray.

+Wha-Torso damaged!+ He yelled in shock as fists that had once stopped Super Sonic slammed into his chest.

^Knuckles! I just got done saving him.^ Tails yelled in despair. Knuckles calmly kicked Metal Sonic away before turning around to reply.

{And then he attacked you?} He asked in confusion. He still didn't have an entirely complete knowledge of social norms, but he was fairly certain that murder was _never_ considered proper repayment. Before Amy could defend him Metal Sonic gave his own answer.

+Yes.+ The robot said as it pushed itself off the ground. +Your actions were necessary, because I had begun to lose control of myself. After a full repair I will leave for a while.+

^Why?^ Tails asked, confused by what Metal Sonic would want to accomplish.

+I need to make a life for myself to learn about having… freedom. It will take time.+ Metal Sonic said.

"…oh." Amy said quietly, remembering how Metal Sonic had never before truly been able to enjoy life.

+Good bye, Amy Rose.+ Metal Sonic said, bowing on one knee. "I will return." He concluded as he stood back up, before turning on his jets and rocketing off into the horizon. Everyone stayed quiet as they watched him leave. When he was no longer visible Knuckles was the one to finally break the silence.

{Wow.} He said sarcastically.

"He's new to this. Give him a break." Amy said, playfully shoving his arm. "So, why did you come here to begin with?" She asked, knowing Knuckles couldn't have predicted Metal Sonic's attack. Knuckles was taken aback as he remembered his original reason for coming, to prove Rouge wrong, and stuttered as he tried to force it out.

{To… to… to… say I love you!} He finally yelled.

"What!" Amy said in surprise. Sonic and Tails gave each other uneasy glances at this new revelation.

{I love you, and I'm not some mad scientist's creation like Metal or Shadow.} Knuckles continued, unable to stop having started.

"Shadow likes me?" Amy asked incredulously. Was their any rival of Sonic's that didn't like her at this point?

*…Yeah…* Sonic said awkwardly. At that Amy finally was overwhelmed and simply shut down, staring blankly ahead, mouth wide open. *Amy?* Sonic asked, noticing her condition. *Amy?* He asked slightly louder, tapping her on the shoulder. *Amy!* he yelled, hoping to shock her awake. When she still stayed where she was the three men looked at each other awkwardly, not sure what to do.

^Let's leave her alone for a few seconds.^ Tails finally suggested, and they all nodded in agreement as they finally walked off. Silence reigned over the hill as the wind swept through Amy's hair. She was finally shaken out of her state by the sound of wings flapping down behind her.

/Hello./ A silk-like voice said.

"…Rouge?" Amy asked cautiously, turning her head slowly so she could see the bat.

/In the flesh./ Rouge replied.

"Metal Sonic? Knuckles? Shadow too?" She asked, still trying to understand what was happening in her life.

/Freaky./ Rouge said with a sympathetic smirk.

"Why?" Amy asked, practically begging to know the answer.

/Frankly, most of them are short on people who are nice to them, much less actual girls. I think they just got it in their heads that since you acted nice to them, you secretly liked them./ Rouge said, very familiar with how lonely men thought.

"How do I do this?" Amy asked, shaking her head. "They're all my friends."

/Don't worry./ Rouge said.

/I've got a plan./

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Now, in case that ending left some people going (sarcasm)"OMG WTF TATZ SOO LAM"(end sarcasm) I feel that it was the proper ending for <span>this<span> story. The characters don't get together (yet) and still act a lot like their old selves, but they have started to change, and in time will grow out of their old roles.**

**I swear that when I write the sequel the designated ship, MetalxAmy, will be together by the end, but unfortunately I want to wait and see what "Sonic Generations" does story-wise before I write it. For now I'll be moving to smaller vignettes or to finishing my epic-ly-lengthed story "Underground Superstars." **

**I hope you all enjoyed the story and leave a helpful review!**


End file.
